Kain Highwind/Brave Exvius
|gender=Male |type=playable |job=Dragoon |weapon= |armor= |limitbreak=3-5★: Whirling Lance » Dragon Fang (Kain) 5-7★: Dragon's Bane (Atoning Dragoon Kain) }} Kain is a summonable vision and optional playable character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. He serves as a character representative from Final Fantasy IV, and currently has two different variants: "Kain" and "Atoning Dragoon Kain". Kain Kain is a 3-5★ Rare Summon, whose roles are Physical Damage. His job is listed as Dragoon. Originally a max. 4★ unit, Kain received his awakening during the event The Giant of Babel. He has no innate status ailments or elemental resistances. His Trust Master reward is the Gungnir spear, which has an Attack power of 90. His awakening materials are the following: *4★: Beast Meat x20, Esper Cryst x10, Litrock x8, Heaven's Ash x3, Sacred Crystal x3 *5★: Litrock x20, Heaven's Ash x10, Sacred Crystal x10, Fury Seed x5, Holy Crystal x5 Stats Kain's stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Depending on his rarity, Kain has two (3★), three (4★) or four (5★) ability slots. He has affinity to White Magic (Lvl 1-3). ;Ability Awakening Kain has two traits that can be enhanced: Dragon Dive and Dragoon Spirit. * Upon awakening, Dragon Dive +1 will have its original damage power (2.1x) increased to (2.6x). Dragon Dive +2 will further raise its power to (3.1x). It requires Power crysts as materials. * Upon awakening, Dragoon Spirit +1 will increase the damage boost (120%) for his Jump-type attacks to 150%. Dragoon Spirit +2 will have an added effect of increasing Kain's elemental resistance to Fire, Ice and Lightning by 20%. It requires Support crysts as materials. ;Limit Burst Kain's Limit Burst is a damage-type ability. He deals physical damage to a single target. Depending on his rarity, he may deal seven (" }}") or eleven (" }}") hits to the enemy. The damage modifier will depend on Kain' LB level: Equipment Kain can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, katanas and spears. He can equip the following armor types: light shields, heavy shields, helms, clothes, light armor and heavy armor. He can equip accessories. Gallery FFBE 091 Kain.png|No. 091 Kain (3★). FFBE 092 Kain.png|No. 092 Kain (4★). FFBE 301 Kain.png|No. 301 Kain (5★). FFBE Whirling Lance.gif|Whirling Lance limit burst. FFBE Dragon Fang LB.png|Dragon Fang (4★). FFBE Dragon Fang LB 2.png|Dragon Fang (5★). Atoning Dragoon Kain Atoning Dragoon Kain is a 5-7★ Rare Summon that has been available for summoning since the event Fabul Castle Guard (which originally ran in June 2018). His job is listed as Dragoon, and his role is Physical Damage. He has no innate element or status ailment resistances. He has a Trust Master reward: the Dragoon Helmet, which increases stats (ATK+40, DEF+28) and resistance to Water and Wind (+20%). His Super Trust Master reward is the spear Kain's Lance. FFBE 877 Kain.png|No. 877 Atoning Dragoon Kain (5★). FFBE 878 Kain.png|No. 878 Atoning Dragoon Kain (6★). FFBE 1129 Kain.png|No. 1129 Atoning Dragoon Kain (7★). Trivia *Atoning Dragoon Kain represents Kain as he appears during the ending of Final Fantasy IV, when he removes his helmet and begins his training at Mount Ordeals. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius